Knotted in Truth
by StrugglingAngel
Summary: "From the beginning I knew you were special. Though it wasn't till later that I knew you were like me. I loved you so much. I still do. Yet you seem persistent in betraying my care for something as trivial as your freedom. Even after this!...You think you can still negotiate? I see now that my once kind Alfred is gone. If so the Arthur you once knew shall disappear as well!"
1. Prologue

**(*I do not own Hetalia)**

My heart is beating at a rapid pace. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder as I make my way through the swampy tall grass.

I tighten the grip on my young sons hand and I pull him along behind me.

"Please keep up." I whisper yell at the panicked boy.

"I'm trying mother." The boy replied.

I shuffle my other child I'm my arms repositioning his body. The small child was out cold and will stay that way for a while.

I feel the swampy water get deeper as the water levels out to my knees. My other boy was practically swimming.

"Quickly get on my back." I say as I bend down to let the child hurriedly climb onto my back.

I run through the swamp and see that the grass is getting lower as we travel further towards the pond.

I stop in my tracks and let down down my boy.

I lift my head a bit above the grass and look around. The area was clear.

"Okay you know what to do right?" I ask the child.

"Yes mother." The small boy nodded.

"Good. I'll be right back." I said.

I then quickly took the basket that was strapped onto my sons back and lay it on the water. I take the sleeping child and lay him in the basket and wrap him a blanket.

I test to see if the basket would float. The small child made no movements as the basket floated like a small boat. I sigh in relief.

"Stay still. I'll be back in a minute. If I'm not back with in five minutes take your brother and leave." I say looking into his eyes.

He nodded. I gave him a weak smile and kiss him on the head. I then dive into the shallow water silently and follow the small current.

I stick my hand out in front of me feeling my way around obstacles. I feel solid wall hit the palm of my hand. This must be the outer wall.

I wait and feel the small drift in the water. I follow the drift to a small half circle letting water though to the royals pond.

I feel the bars and with all my might pull the metal bars apart. Feeling the new opening I see with my minds eye if the space was big enough.

I tug on the left bar again stretching and bending the metal. Feeling that it was big enough I slowly surface and take a small gulp of air.

I make my way back to my son who was patently waiting my return. His face happy to see me back.

"Okay I made a opening and you should both fit."

He nodded his head and tightened his grip on the basket.

I squat down in the water leading my boys down to the entrance I made.

I knew I wouldn't fit.

"Go through and I'll pass the basket to you okay?" I say as calmly as possible.

He nodded his head again and took a breath and dipped under the water and after a few seconds popped up on the other side.

"That's my boy." I say.

I neared the sleeping child and carresed his sleeping face.

And in a soft voice I sung a song to him.

 _"My son I have nothing I can give, but this chance that you may live. I pray we Weill meet again if he'll deliver us..."_

The small boy stirred in his sleep and made small crying noises. This stirred up my emotions in no way should a mother experience. Tears brimmed my eyes as I finished my song.

 _"Hush now, my baby, be still now don't cry. Sleep as your rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby. Someday we'll meet when you dream. River, oh river flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear. Do you know somewhere he can be free? River deliver him there."_

As I finish my song I squeeze my eyes shut and wipe my eyes and then look at my son who looked really concerned.

I then push the basket through the hole. It lightly scrapped the sides as it passed through.

"Please love be careful." I say with as much courage I could muster. I knew what I was doing was a risk for all of us. But it was the only way.

"I'll be back mother." The small boy said as to try and comfort me. I smiled and nodded as I watched my two boys slip out of view.

 **...**

Mother looked so sad. Why did Brother have to leave like this?

I crouch a bit further down as the grass got shorter. I looked brother as he slept curled up in the basket.

I brought my hand into the basket and grabbed his hand. His fingers grasped mine back. I didn't want brother to leave.

I see we were nearing the open pond. I thought back to the sad song mother sang as she said goodbye to brother. I guess it good by for me too.

I stopped and looked at brother and whispered a song that came to me.

 _"Brother your safe now, and safe may you stay. I have a prayer just for you. Grow, brother, comeback someday. Come deliver us too."_

Just as I finish I hear plopping noises coming from futher out into the pond.

I look around and see another small boy sat down at the edges of the pond throwing rocks at the water.

This was my chance. I then pushed the basket and watch it drift out to the edges of the pond.

The boy did not notice the basket drifting towards him. I waited and watched.

The basket then came to a still floating gently in the middle of the pond. Why won't the boy look up?

As those thoughts crossed my mind my brother began to move in the basket. Rocking the basket. The blonde boy finally looked up from the ground and saw the basket.

His face looked of surprise and curiosity. My brother shifted again in his slumber. The basket drew nearer to the curious boy.

The boy stood up and craned his neck to see what was in the basket. Once he saw the movement in the basket he quickly took off his shoes an sockes and sock buckle.

He moved into the water and grabbed the basket and pulled it on land.

He then looked into the basket and looked very concerned. He then gently reached into the basket and carefully picked up my brother who was still sound asleep.

I knew that now I was supposed to leave but I didn't want to. I watched for a few seconds as the boy gripped my brother struggling to carry him.

I knew brother was going to be okay. I felt tears come down my cheeks as I knew this may be the last time I see brother.

I move silently through the muddy water back to mother. Even so I already miss him already.

 **A/N _Tell me if I should continue or not PLEASE!_ I love this concept and AU so I decided to put my imagination to work. And if you can guess who's who props to you! Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Inexperienced

**(*I do not own Hetalia)**

 **(*Years Later)**

Prince Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur was grooming his pale steed with a rough bristled brush. He paid no mind to the horrid smell of horse feces around him.

"That's a good boy. Now lower your head it seems you've have more tangles there than ever." Arthur softly spoke to his horse.

The horse complied and lowered its hear to Arthur's reach. He brushed the pale horses bleach blonde main. This was very calming for Arthur and his horse. An escape from all the noise and work.

Thats exactly when he heard surprised shouts from a distance. Arthur had a feeling who it would be.

The sounds of horse trotting steps came closer and slightly faster.

"Whoa there buddy easy now. Easy easy." A familiar voice spoke.

"Alfred what on earth are you doing?" Arthur asked the boy on the considerably smaller horses back.

"Hey Arthur I was looking all over for you." Alfred spoke as he swiftly lept off the young horses back.

"I am here. Question is why are you're here?" Arthur said back.

"Well I got my studies done already and was wondering if you wanted to have a race." Alfred said excitedly.

"I'm afraid not I just got done grooming Opal." Arthur said as he kept petting Opal.

"Oh okay. You know you don't have to make excuses if you're afraid Arthur." Alfred casually pegged on.

"Don't be silly Alfred. I am not afraid of racing you." Arthur said back quickly.

"Oh so then you'll race me?" Alfred said in anticipation.

"No Alfred I already told you I can't."

"Oh sure sure Arthur I believe you. I'll just go and leave you two alone then." Alfred slyly taunted.

Arthur rolled his eyes and listened to the footsteps as they slowly left. His eye began to twitch as he thought back on Alfred's words.

"Alfred! Wait!" Arthur called out.

Like a lightning bolt Alfred shot back into Arthur's view.

"We on?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah you're on." Arthur said determinedly.

"Alright first one to the church and back here wins." Alfred proposed.

"Fine." Arthur agreed. Alfred then got on the young steed and allined himself with Arthur's horse.

"Wait you plan on racing with Ace? He is quite young." Arthur pointed out.

"Don't matter. He may be a kid but he can still kick your butt." Alfred stated boldly.

"Hey watch your mouth. Even so a foul like him can't beat a young adult like Opal." Arthur said back with just as much determination.

"Haha well then. Ready set Go!" Alfred shouted as they kicked the side of thief horse and dashed off.

They past through the fields and cattle grounds jumping over fences and dodging sheep.

"I'm in the lead!" Alfred shouted back at Arthur.

"Not for long you aren't." Arthur shouted back as he leaned fowards increasing his speed.

Opal and Arthur caught up with Ace and Alfred.

Alfred looked questioned at Arthur's position.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Alfred shouted.

"Only skilled riders know this." Arthur said proudly back.

"Oh really now?" Alfred replied.

"Try it!"

Alfred than leaned forward on Ace when the horse took the sudden weight as a command and went charging forward on to a upwards dirt road.

"Ace! Ace where are you going! Stop go back!" Alfred said in panic knowing these roads were used for construction.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted in panic eyes growing big in panic as well. He followed his brother and now very confused horse up the road.

"Whoa boy stop stop!" Alfred said finally getting the horse to stop halfways up the hill.

He than saw Arthur come up the road in a hurry.

"Alfred are you alright?" Arthur shouted.

"Yeah I'm fine. But what was that? Did you trick me?" Alfred said back.

"No I wouldn't do that. I'm not sure what you did. That wasn't what was supposed to happen." Arthur tried to defend himself.

"Yeah well that was a rush." Alfred said suddenly happy about it.

"Alfred just don't do that in-WHOAH!" Arthur suddenly shouted as his horse let out a loud neigh and kicked up knocking Arthur off his back.

This then startled Ace in to fleeing from whatever scared Opal.

"ARTHUR! Arthur! No ace go back!" Alfred tried to pull and yank reins of the horse.

"Arhtur! Answer me!" Alfred shouted back hoping he could still hear and answer him.

"Ace calm down boy! Hey come on stop!" Alfred shouted again trying to stop the horses advances.

Alfred then looked up at where he was headed.

"My lord! Ace stop your to heavy for that!" Alfred shouted in panic seeing the wooden flooring put up for the construction of a new building.

"Ace I'm not kidding! S-stop! Ace!" Alfred shouted as the horse still powered ahead on to the creaky planks.

"I swear ace if we get out of this alive I'm not going to give you extra apples anymore." Alfred scolded. Ace slowed down substantially, and was now wary and scared of the new height and unstable floor.

"See now we can't even turn around." Alfred said exasperated when he hears a voice call out.

"ALFRED! Are you alright! Alfred! Are you there!" Arthur shouted out again.

"I'm over here!" Alfred shouted back.

Arhtur spotted Alfred and ace on the building bridges. Arthur was now filled with fear for Alfred.

"Are you okay?!" Arthur shouted out to Alfred.

"Just peachy!" Alfred shouted back.

Arthur was slightly relieved.

"How are you going to get across?!" Arthur asked.

"Very slowly and carefully." Alfred said back while watching Ace's every step.

Arhtur said nothing back as he watched in fear as the two slowly make their way up the planks leading towards the top.

Alfred winced at each creak in the boards. As he passed over another plank it fell off right behind them.

"Arthur's right we need to go on a diet Ace." Alfred said with a pained smile.

Ace gave a small snort as he pushed on slowly nearing the top.

"Look boy we are almost there." Alfred cheered on.

The horse then lifted it self on top of the newly made roof.

"Okay we're here so...how do we get down?!" Alfred said in sudden realization.

"Alfred! You still okay?" Arthur shouted.

"Yeah I'm good!" Alfred shouted back.

"So are you going to go back down?" Arthur asked concernedly.

"I have no choice. I have to go back down the same way!" Alfred yelled back in reply.

"Please be careful!" Arthur shouted back.

"Will do! But I make no promises." Alfred whispered that last part. He than led Ace back the bridge.

Catuiously Ace stepped back on to the plank. Alfred felt the weight shift and suddenly yanked hard on the rein pulling Ace back abruptly.

The sudden burst of strength sent Ace flying back and Alfred off.

Just then all of the layers of wooden planks began to collapse like a house of cards. As they fell it broke glass and knocked out newly placed bricks. And like dominos some of the bricks fell out.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted in great fear.

The sudden loss of a stable wall the roof began to crumble beneath him. Alfred then was whisked away with the ruble of wood bricks dirt and glass.

"ALFRED! NO!" Arthur shouted in horror.

Arthur watched completely petrified at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Alfred rolled and slid down the avalanche of debris.

"Ow ow ow ow OW...Oh Ow that's gonna hurt tomorrow. Ow ow." Alfred said as he casually fell down a steep hill possibly to his unlikely death.

He then stopped himself by digging his heels in to the dirt. Ace on the other hand was actually on his feet sliding down frantically but was in better circumstances.

"Alfred! Alfred! Can you hear me?!" Arthur shouted again as he neared the land slide that came to a halt.

"Yeah loud and clear!" Alfred said back and giving a thumbs up.

"Can you stand?" Arthur said quickly getting of Opal and dashing towards the mess of bricks rocks and glass.

"Yeah-hey wait don't come over here! I'll go over there." Alfred said halting the very concerned Arthur.

"No don't move Alfred. I'm coming over there." Arthur insisted. He climbed over the bricks and broken wooden planks.

"Where's Ace?" Alfred asked as he tried to sit up.

"He's fine he's already out of harms way. Look he's even grazing." Arthur pointed out the horse.

"I swear that horse is made of metal." Alfred mumbled.

"Keep still Alfred. Good god you are bleeding." Arthur said in a mother like manner.

"It's fine Arthur it's just scrapes." Alfred tried to convince.

"Don't try to lie Alfred you've got some serious scrapes and bruises." Arthur snapped back.

"Yeah well I a bit more worried about this." Alfred said motioning to the whole mess.

"Yes I do believe that this will also cause some problems." Arthur said with a sigh.

"Do you think I'll get in trouble?" Alfred asked sarcastically.

"Well...pay no mind to that Alfred. Your well being is a bit more important than some building." Arthur said softly as he pressed down on one of Alfred's wounds with his handkerchief.

Alfred didn't respond as he just laid there with Arthur pressing on his arm.

"Are you sure father will think the same way though." Alfred asked breaking the silence.

"Well...I'm sure he'll understand."

 **(*Back in the castle)**

"I don't understand!...You both see that I am trying to grow and maintain an empire yet you go off and destroy it!" King George shouted at his sons.

"Father it was I who coaxed Arthur into the race. He was not the one responsible." Alfred tried to take the blame.

"Responsible? In this case it was Arthur who was childish and irresponsible!" The King scolded Arthur.

"But father it was I who fell that caused the harm. Not Arthur" Alfred tried again.

"He should know better. Arthur is the one born of royal blood and will succeed the throne. A responsibility that will not accept accidents like this."

"Surely one damaged building will not change centuries of a great empire." Alfred said.

"But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty!" King George roared.

There was a stiff silence when Arthur lowered his head and left the room in a hurry. After Alfred heard the doors shut he decided to speak again.

"Must you be so hard on him? All he cares about is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations. He only needs the opportunity."

"Opportunity? Perhaps...still he must know when to grow up."

"He is the mature one father. He cares for me and his people very much." Alfred said softly.

"Alfred I'm sure you know that you do not carry the burdens that Arthur does. You are not to succeed the throne as King. That is why there is to be more expected of him." King George explained.

"But father-"

"Speak no more Alfred. I shall see you at the banquet tonight." King George dismissed.

Alfred sighed and left the room.

"He couldn't have gone far." Alfred mumbled softly to himself.

He than spotted him hiding behind on of the statues of a previous King that stood on the balcony.

"Well I guess it could have gone worse." Alfred stated.

"Are you kidding me? He basically called me the weak link in the whole dynasty of kings and princes!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Oh come now Arthur your exaggerating." Alfred said with a roll of the eyes.

"Perhaps I am not made to be king. Perhaps the whole Brtitish Empire shall fall in my care!"

"Yes perhaps your right. The entire British army shall fall to the weakest of foes. Your land will be stolen and your men shall die a humiliating death. Your reign will bring the entire kingdom to its knees. And the Great British Empire shall never return to its former glory." Alfred ranted sarcastically.

"I thank you for your kind words Alfred." Arthur said grimly.

"Any time brother. Now shall we get you a cup of tea with sugar?" Alfred said with a smile.

"With sugar?"

"Tons of sugar." Alfred said with a goofy smile.

"That stuff is quiet hard to get and expensive." Arthur said.

"Father and the general were complaining about the same thing...except it was about booze." Alfred said remembering the conversation.

"Hey Alfred...never mind." Arthur started then stopped.

"Come now Arhtur you know I hate it when you do that." Alfred exasperated.

"Do you really think I'll be a bad King?" Arthur finally said.

"The worst." Alfred said jokingly.

"No I do mean it. Am...would I be a bad leader?" Arthur said stopping in his tracks.

Alfred kept walking a bit but spun on his heals to face Arthur.

"Arthur...you of all people know I'm bad at words-"

"Yes yes you are." Arthur interrupted.

"Ahem...yes well as I was saying...Being leader is a lot of responsibility. Having an army and people. And lots of work and pressure. A position I'm actually glad not to be in half the time. Otherwise you have large bed and pretty women-"

"Alfred!"

"Ah right sorry. What I mean to say is that...the world is composed of givers and takers. The takers may eat better, but the giver sleeps better."

"That's nice Alfred...quiet clever. Was that just a quote from a book?"

"Yep."

"Ugh...I don't know why I try to have a serious conversation with you." Arthur said exasperatedly.

"Okay okay I'm sorry wait." Alfred said trying to catch up to Arthur.

"No please leave me be. I am in a sour mood." Arthur pushed the younger boy back.

"Come on wait. I'll be serious." Alfred said grabbing Arthur's collar halting him.

"Let go of my collar Alfred or so help me-"

"Arthur...you are...you are probably one of the most inspiring persons I know. Even if you have large eyebrows and are grumpy all the time...you treat people right. Even if you somehow slip up and go evil or send Britian in to eternal peril...I know somehow you'll be alright. And will make the right decision in the end. But you still have bushy brows." Alfred said looking up at Arthur with a smile.

Arthur had a small blush and sighed graced with a smile.

"Alfred despite your insults...thank you I suppose." Arthur said slightly agitated.

"Any time Arthur any time." Alfred said with a smile. They both start walking again towards the kitchen.

"So tea?" Alfred asked.

"Yes and I'll even make you some scones." Arthur said with a smile.

"No!~Way I wouldn't want you to put yourself through the trouble. Perhaps some biscuits would do." Alfred said quickly.

"It's not a trouble. I have been itching to bake again. So you feel like biscuits?"

"Ah...y-yeah?" Alfred said nervously as Arhtur went on rambling something about a recipe as Alfred had a internal breakdown.

"H-hey Athur wait up! At least use lots of sugar!"

 **A/N Okay I have the feeling you might be confused on their ages...or not. Alfred at this time is still shorter than Arthur and still has that view of him as big brother. And yes this has reference to The Prince of Eygpt both plot and soundtrack wise. Any other questions will be answered! Tell me what you think! Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
